eternalremienfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sonicboom112
Welcome! : -- Zeypher (Talk) 00:26, 30 September 2010 WHATS ZUPPPPPP What's up? I still haven't got any contact from the other guys you've mentioned. But yeah if you're interested, I'm trying to create a plot involving scene with Zeypher, Talos, Sophia and Enrike. Basically this is the idea I have for it: ;Background story : Grand Leader Fayuth is getting older and looking power and is unable to find an heir for the throne and decided to nominate Zeypher to take over because he has raised since he younger and after the death of his royal family. Fayuth is about to give a huge speech during the Remien Festival, it's 500 year anniversary of peace since the victory of the Kulan War. Sophia, Talos, and Enrike is there to witness the event in the Royal Gates (the castle of Remien basically). Here is the script I'm thinking: fancy royal like music Guards: Are you ready, sir? Zeypher: Might as well get this over with. gestures Zeypher: You lead the way and you carry my cape. Don't want it dragging and getting dirty now. up to been seen by the public, the crowd goes wild. "You're so beautiful Zeypher!" "Marry me!" etc. Zeypher: Welcome people of Remien, vistors, guest, and those alike. talks about how awesome and beautiful and wonderful he is. Talos jealous and mumbling to himself. Enrike who can read minds at this point and laughing in the inside. He is also a joker but knows when to be serious. This is not one of those times. lol notices Sophia, calls her out from the crowd and "darkly" flirts with her. What I mean by that is something like this Zeypher: Wow, who is that in the distance? State your name miss... Sophia: (Nervous) ah who me... Sophia. Zeypher: Beautiful name. Say, would you like to stay here with me? It's awfully lonely. to that extent Guards: Sir, shouldn't we be introducing the Grand Leader. Zeypher: Fine, fine... without further ado, here's Grand Leader Fayuth. animation of Remien style fireworks makes his little speech, and lastly nominating Zeypher to take the throne Zeypher: You're making me blush, my lord. Thank you, sir. Fayuth: You were always a son to me. It was only a matter of time. cheer That's the basic idea, just send me your drafts and I'll edit it to the way it fits. Feel free to be creative with whatever you can think of. Appreciate it! :) Hmm. Well one of my friends has a girl who like stealing him away from me, (JK =D), and the other is coming over sunday, so we'll get him up then. Um, why don't we have Zeypher like yell at the guards, set him up as someone who might not be in full control of his mind. Like Snap at them or something, then I'd get the feeling he isn't all he's cracked up to be. Sonicboom112 20:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Um Zeypher is in control. He's the second most powerful man in Remien and top official throughout Asuria. Now really sure where you going with this? o_O Zeypher 21:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Like make it seem like he's not as powerful as he really is. Because that would make sense. He's guards are stupid. I mean I got this one scene where Charlotte and Eli steal one of the Royal Jewels, his Royal Jewel and he's chasing after her. Once she get on her airship,Zeypher was like "What are you two staring at? Get my F***ing airship?" (Yes my game has cussing, violents, blood, gore and stuff. Totally T-17 rated. It may be SNES graphics now, but it's only a prototype) The guards jumping up and running to get his ship. So that would make sense... What dialog do you got in mind? Zeypher 08:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) hello hi ! ★Crescent moon★ 09:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC)